The Between world of Shinobi and Demon
by annawanderer88
Summary: Kagome was living peaceful with her half -demon husband Inuyasha and her close friend that used to battle demon with her . One day when she encounted a old wise priest in Jineji herb farm . The old priest ask her to help and guide Naruto in his own adventure and mission . She was requested to guide him in a right path and save the shinobi as the near future of ninja war .
1. Introduction

It 's been a few years since Kagome wish for Shikon Jewel to vanished from the world for having inner battle over and over again , Kagome was happily married with Inuyasha with no children . She 's just finding a right time to have it , somehow she feels that she 's having another mission . Something different from the world want her to go and discover and help someone else . Kagome was making some medicine for the sick and as usual finding some herbs for Granny Kaede 's village . The twins daughter of Sango and Miroku was grown up now and their youngest son can walk and play with Shippo . All the peaceful and happy life they are having , Kagome was thinking how nice it was to have a son or daughter to accompany The twins and a little boy and even Shippo .

Kagome wish her peaceful life is not going to effect by any evil demon youkai or any jewel that would make them apart again . If Shikon Jewel was still in her body , and she never went to Bone Eater's Well , she would never met Inuyasha and married him . When she was plucking some fresh herb from the farm . A old man , a stranger appeared in front of her . It was a tall and peach-skinned man . He had deep wrinkle , a long goatee reaching his waist and short grayish-red shaggy hair , wearing a unusual Kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar . Kagome doesn't feel any evil aura near him . " He's no evil youkai , is he a priest ? An old priest ? He look so wise . " Kagome think to herself .

That man was Hagoromo Otsutsuki . " How do I know his name anyway ? What is this ? " Kagome was surprised that she know this old stranger 's name . " Kagome ….I wish you can travel to my world , that is in great danger now that this man name Uchiha Madara going to destroy the world and activate a plan which know as Eye of The Red Moon Plan . You must help the incarnation of my son , Asura . This Blond Jinchuriki known as Naruto is the incarnation of my youngest son . I was a dead man , I am worried the ninja world I created is in great danger , there 're war now . I will show you the history of my world , I will let your friend and family come with you . I know what you're capable of . "

Kagome can't digest all of the story that the old man told her . " Who are you ? " Kagome ask the old priest " I must stop it , the history is repeating , two of my son used to fight each other , honestly I favor my younger son Asura where he treasure the strength of togetherness , comrade of his and concern of the others while my elder son favor power and status and doesn't have to work hard to gain strength and power and even skill . Naruto is just like Asura , Not a genius but a hardworking learner willing to continue until he learn it the hard way , he never give up on himself and others . "

" What are you going to do ? I'm not a suitable person to help this Naruto …..I just want a peaceful life with my husband and settle down . " " I am Hermit of Six Path or Sage of Six Path , I won't choosing a wrong person to do this , take him along with you and your friend that help you to vanish that shikon jewel . My world need a person to help them find peace . Naruto 's parent died sacrificed themselves so that he could live and seal the nine tail beast so that it won't destroy the village ever again . All I ask is travel and learn the history of his and his friends and stay by his side and guide him , that's all . "

" Sage ? I guess no point in refusing to help then . I think I need to think about it . "

" I will be sending you there three days later , think carefully . "

Kagome was seen fainted on the herb farm . Old Priestess Kaede found her lying on the ground unconscious . " I think you need to rest today and stop treating some sick people or else you are restless . "

" Okay , Kaede – Sama . I think I saw an old priest talking about other dimension world of their having a war and the rival or villain is too powerful to defeat . Or am I having weird dream , maybe I was missing the adventure lately since it's too peaceful now . "

" Hmm….? I don't see any old priest walking toward here , only you , Kagome . "

" I guess I was too tired then . "

" Kagome ? KAGOME ? "

Inuyasha would quarrel with her about small matter . so she have to started the conversation first . " I saw an old priest , peach-skinned and very tall ….or a Sage that told me that his world is in great danger . "

" I don't think I encounter an old priest today , are you seeing ghost or soul from your world is looking for you ? " Miroku was curious as why this strange old man known as sage is appeared in Kagome 's dream .

" Maybe …He told me about a boy or teenager and tell me to think about it as he will take me to see the history of his world . I wonder why me ? Shikon Jewel is gone , what so special about their world ? He told me about tailed beast seal inside a human body . How is that even possible ? "

Inuyasha was wondering how 's a tailed beast seal inside a boy or teenager . " Seal inside a body , he could be stronger , isn't it ? "

" Apparently not …..Sound like he couldn't control the tailed beast especially if it's a nine tail fox inside of you , a strong hatred inside of you …..that's terrified . The boy must be lonely because he could be depised by his own kind . A vassal or a host that has a tail beast seal inside of him . " Said Miroku

" Well ….last time when you transform into a full youkai , you doesn't remember who you are , and a evil aura around you , so that would happen to the boy and since he is isolated by his own village, sad isn't it . " Said Kagome

" I think we are curious about this boy and if he manage to have friends just like Inuyasha , I guess his comrade could be his strength just like what the old priest said . " Said Sango

" Hmmm …. " Inuyasha was thinking and wondering silence and quietly he agreed to travel to the other world of that old priest .

Three days later , A swirl wind suddenly appeared in the daytime and they went inside even Shippo was curious of the event and all of them went inside the swirling black hole and suck them into a different dimension world .

There're a voice : Naruto is a savior of a prophecy , being the incarnation of Asura , he gain through many hard work of training and even being insulted for being weak and useless . He 's goal is to be greater than previous 4 hokage before him . But Naruto is having a difficult time taking Sasuke back to Konoha Village which he fail many time . I am the one who found Ninshu and created the ninja world but I failed to bring the peace into this world and now the era now is having a 4th Ninja world war . Before I bring you to that era, I must first bring to the history before that . I was the first human to born with a chakra , energy that most ninja or known as shinobi have . I defeated ten tailed in the battle and became a first jinchuriki in the ninja world . Ten tails come from a monstrous from of a tree known as Shinju which furious with my mother , Princess Kaguya . I spread this chakra to others , I 'm intended to make it connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand each other without talking. It was known as Ninshu with my goal to lead the world toward peace . However the people didn't use it as I hoped instead they only used chakra for power and more power , they weaponised it become known as ninjutsu . They end up using their chakra in a battle just like how my mother , Princess Kaguya did .

Most of them just yawning at what the old wise priest narrating the whole thing . Only Kagome concentrate on what he said . " When do we meet this kid ? "

" NOW …." Suddenly , They appeared in a strange but familiar scene that no much different from their home or village . They appeared when Konoha village was just started out as a village in the Land of the Fire .

**This is the era of Sengoku Jidai . Warring State period . Hundred of shinobi fought in instant , many different clan fight with each other but only two of the clan stand out , Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan . Senju clan is more powerful and Uchiha clan is the equal of the two clan and it is the descendent of my two son . It 's a long era before Naruto was born . **

" EHHHH…? Sengoku Jidai ….In the middle of the war era again ? Old HAG ! " Inuyasha and Kagome shouted loudly . Two of the ninja guard was staring at them . Different appearance especially came to Inuyasha .

There're seen different clan fighting each other just to gain power and the status . " Hmmph …I should kill you this time . " One of the clan member said to the other clan member .

" I don't like this ….when can we meet the boy ? Inuyasha ? " Kagome was not terrified , it seem like even different have their own problem as well even there're no more Shikon Jewel anymore .

**Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara is the founder of Hidden Leaf Village . Hashirama was the first Hokage after all . Madara think it's a simple and stupid name after all . But several time later , Madara and Hashirama seem to have different opnion on peaceful thought , so they fought each other because Madara thought of revive his own clan and power status . Hashirama 's wife is the first generation of Nine tail fox jinchuriki . and then Kushina Uzumaki from Uzumaki clan was the second generation of jinchuriki , Naruto's Mother . well ….Naruto was the third one and seem to be the most successful jinchuriki to have make a tail beast his companion in war and fighting battle still . **

Inuyasha and his friend is witness the whole history of first and second ninja world war and then third ninja world war . The fate of shinobi is sad and full of sorrow , all they do is fighting and gain power for the sake of power , they kill many innocent civilian in the process and trickery and treacherous and many more . Before they witness the tragic incident of the historical event , they were taken by the Sage of Six path to witness some tragic event by Naruto future sensei , Kakashi Hakake . An ex ANBU leader but were promoted to be a jonin leader to lead those genin team . Minato is Kakashi sensei and also a jonin leader which is Naruto 's father , a fourth Hokage in the future . Obito a friend he thought to be lost and dead long ago , because he wanted to rescue him from being hit by a big rock . He give out his first waken sharingan as a present and gift to Kakashi . He was even gain more darkness in him since he murder Rin by his own hand because He found out about Rin being a jinchuriki and it's Rin wish to be dead by his own hand by a deadly ninjutsut created by his own . He 's being calling a copy ninja Kakashi since then . The reason Kakashi was called to join ANBU was just to protect Kushina when she was pregnant and avoided being murder by some enemy . But the historic event that make Naruto an orphan is that moment when Kushina is going to give birth to a baby boy which is that Blonde Kid , Naruto . That troublemaker and foolish reckless kid never knew who is his parents and why he was an orphan after all , he always cause trouble just to get attention of the other but he keep saying : " One day , I am going to be a great Hokage and all of you will look at me differently . "

" It's so sad that the boy was parentless after he was born and they are sacrified for the village and save the entire Konoha village so that he could live and those villager could live in peace once again . " Kagome feel sorry and pity toward the boy .

They saw how those kid in ninja academy always look down on him because he 's a evil appearance and a weakest student in the academy . Even those villager depised him so much that they avoid and not allowed their children to play with him only one parent thought differently .

" Why are they saying those awful stuff ? Dad …? " a boy with those pineapple hair tying up and asking his father about the blonde kid that attending the same class and same academy as him .

" I think you could just ignore them , and do whatever you think is right ….He 's different and he 's not evil , he is afterall suppose to consider as a hero . " Shikamaru Nara 's father a Nara clan taught his son well by ignore the rest of them and doing the same by using those hatred look against him since Naruto are not the one who attack the village and villager afterall .

" The boy must be feeling lonely and being rejected suck though . " Inuyasha feel the same way about Naruto and think to himself about the almost exact same situation as him but the boy doesn't want a tail beast inside of his body and he didn't even ask for it to be seal a monster inside of him to be depised by all the villager except third Hokage and his own academy sensei ( teacher )

His teacher was good enough to let him graduated as a genin because he defeated Misaki , a ninja jonin who betray Konoha village to pursue Naruto to stole the scroll to graduated as a Genin .

**I guess it's best to meet him as he is going graduated soon , and he has a exact same character as Inuyasha , wanted to protect the one he love and cheriss dearly and would not leave his own comrade to die , it would be fun to meet him . I am sure he going to meet his own parents soon in his own body when he going to master nine-tail fox chakra as his own and make him a companion of his own . It would be hard but I think someday when the fourth ninja world war is started and he is in grave danger , I would be meeting him soon enough and give him my power when the time is come . Well …..right now , guide him wisely and stand by him even though he could do something foolish . **

" Hmmph …this kid same as me ? " Inuyasha was hestitate if they could be argue something nonsense and so on . " Passionate and reckless ? I think he could be close with Shippo though since there're fox inside of him , could be some trickery in him though . " Kagome and Sango was thoughtful about the blonde kid that could be troublesome for them to handle .

" Why would we wanted to help the dead old priest anyway ? So why should we care if their world is going to be end soon ….Just let it be , we 're having a peaceful life ….no more demon slaying though . " Inuyasha was mad against the decision of Kagome and rest of his companion and friends decision to travel to this dimension world .

Something would change Inuyasha when they came across a village full of life , fun and food and many more . " This is something …..maybe we judge too soon . " Miroku suddenly think this isn't a bad idea , and maybe they could settle down a life and most of them are human and human that having supernatural ninja power and jutsu and many more that even Demon doesn't have it .

**The voice suddenly appeared . This is a voice of Sage of Six Path . " I 'm going to separate all of you into someone that could be matching with your power and status . Inuyasha will be living with Kiba and Akamaru . Well ….Miroku can be with Shikamaru Nara . Kagome can be with Sakura . Sango can be with Ino . Shippo can be with Konohamaru with Sandaime the third Hokage . I think Kirara can be in the care of Kiba family clan . They 're good with dog and cat . " After The old priest arranged all of this . They 're wondering how do the Hokage the leader of the Hidden leaf Village going to let them live and settle down their live there . **

All of them seem to be doubtful about living with the person that they 're suppose to be guiding . " I'm not sure if I can get along with them . " Inuyasha doesn't like it if Kiba treat him like a dog and said Sit just like Kagome did to him . " I'm sure you will be a good friend with him . I have a feeling most of them are a close friend to Naruto even though most of them depise them . I 'm getting a feeling that Naruto would do something great one day and he could be from Zero to Hero type of person . " Kagome was saying with great expectation although the setting of the place look to be a little more better than Feudal Era .

They have went through the history of the ninja /shinobi world . It's no different than feudal era , just less demon but more tragic stories they heard through the history of Konoha Village . They suddenly appeared in front of Konoha Village front gate . It's was the day that Most of the 12 years old ninja going to be graduated from Konoha Academy to become a Genin . The beginning of Naruto tale begin .


	2. I am Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter One : I am Naruto Uzumaki

This is a special day , a day where all of the junior ninja in the village , Konohagakure get to graduated and have Konoha village symbol head band on his forehead . Iruka was the teacher that responsible for the important test , because of Naruto , He has to make everyone take those Clone technique test which consider to be easiest thing ever done by everyone . Everyone including the genius Uchiha clan , Sasuke manage to pull it off except that blonde prankster , Naruto Uzumaki . A blue hair girl with those special white eyes which known as Byakungan , Hinata Hyuga is blushing over the blonde boy who fail to make a clone of himself . Everyone was sighing when he can't even pull it off easily . Everyone get to graduated and he was so disappointed that he can't even graduated like everyone else . He was seen sitting in front of Academy , on a swing . " It's that boy again , who would want him to be a ninja , who know what would happen if he become a ninja . That monster ….." One of the housewife whisper to another woman . " He is the fox …." " Shh …..Sandaime said shouldn't let him know about it ….. " All of the parents was happy for their children who get to graduated , all of them except that Blonde prankster boy .

All of the children was went home that day to celebrated their joyful event . He was walking home alone with his lonely shadow . He always seem to brag about wanted to be Hokage surpass all the previous Hokage . He was so upset about the whole thing .

Iruka was sad that one of his student can't graduted and have stay in Academy to learn the whole ninja basic lesson again . Mizuki heard what happen to Naruto . Mizuki try to talk to Naruto about being able to graduated as a genin .

" I know a way to let you graduated immediately but first , you need to help me stole this special scroll that full of powerful seals . It's called " Scroll of Seals " Mizuki try to pursue him to help him to stole the scroll of seals and make him look bad about it . " There're powerful technique you can learn and maybe master one of it . " Mizuki was smirks about the thought of it .

" Really ? So you will make me graduated and become a genin ? "

" Yes , of course , tonight you will stole it . " Naruto nodded and thinking about the happiness he get tonight .

The first night when All of Inuyasha get to live with those future friend of Naruto . It's the night that would change Naruto 's fate forever .

" Kiba …..I have a weird feeling that something might happen tonight ….I don't feel like sleeping now . " Inuyasha saying to his new companion which quite close with his own dog . " Hmm…What a coincidence , my mother was told to have a special mission tonight ….I'm not sure what it is even my elder sister too … " The first day they met , Kiba non stop touching his ears . but treat him like a person more like a dog . They feel so close ever since then .

Naruto was awake during midnight and quietly close his house door and jump through a few house rooftop and then scurried into Hokage 's office and then walk quieltly just to check where is the scroll whereabout . After about 30 minutes later , he found it and it was a big scroll which is quite heavy to carried around the village . He was looking through the scroll and saw the first one was the one he needed to learn . Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu was the title of the technique which is multiple shadow clone technique . He try to remember the hand sign which is the easiest one .

All the Jonin and Anbu are stand by to look for Naruto because he is going to steal the scroll away from Sandaime . " All of you chased after him …. "

" Yes , Sandaime Sama . " All of them received the order and chased after the blonde kid . Iruka realise that in order to graduated and pass the test again , Mizuki tricked Naruto to stole the Scroll for him instead of telling him the real actual way to pass the test properly . Naruto managed to escaped quickly from Hokage 's office and went into the forest and manage to hide away most of the jonin . Mizuki reached there waiting for Naruto , he gladly received the scroll and try to hit the blonde boy and leave him there alone to get punished for the reason .

" Hmmph , you think I wanted to help you to graduated from Academy to become genin , why would I help you , you are the monster fox everyone afraid of and depise you so much for who you are . " Mizuki finally said the truth , the reason why villagers rejected him so much .

Inuyasha and his friends even Naruto classmate in the academy was worried about the incident .

" I am the monster fox ? " Naruto was shocked and surprised and at the same time feeling hurt about it .

" You born to be a monster , Iruka hate the nine –tail beast Kyubi that seal inside of you , Kyubi is the one who kill his parents He once wanted to revenge for his parents that why everyone in the village hate you so much , why would I help a murderer to do something . You 're wrong , you are not suppose to exist in this world . That why everyone rejected you so much . Go and die ! "

" Naruto , don't listen to him . You are special even though you have kyubi inside of you , even though you are not a genius but you are special at least to me . " Iruka try to calm him down for a second but attempt of it seem fail .

Iruka stand up for Naruto but Mizuki suddenly attack Iruka and they 're having a fight while Naruto holding the scroll and sitting under a big tree . Naruto was listening to their conversation . He realise he was born to have the Kyubi inside of him . It's his fate , nothing can change it . He wanted everyone attention and asknowledgement but instead he always put some unwanted prank on most of the villagers just to gain some attention even though it could annoyed most of them .

Iruka try to protect Naruto from the Shuriken and it 's hitted on his back . " Naruto , are you alright ….? " Iruka was in pain but yet he try to protect him even though Kyubi inside of him had killed his parents .

" Why , Iruka sensei ? WHY ? " Naruto cried out loud .

" Because you are my student , that's why ….! " Iruka was smiling and satisfied to know that his own student is alright .

" IRUKA SENSEI ….! " This time , Naruto turn his sorrow into rage , a angry rage drive him mad .

" Mizuki , I won't let it go so easily …" Those chakra seem different from before .

" I just learn a new technique , and I 'm going to use it now ! Kage Bushin no jutsu " Naruto seem to be master the clone technique pretty well . Mizuki was shocked seeing so many of Naruto clone all around the forest .

" ARGHHHH….. " All of the Naruto Clone was attempt to attack Mizuki and he was successfully defeated him .

" NOooooo….Naruto ! " Mizuki was now crying for helps

" Now who was the one talking …? " Naruto was smirks and proud of himself .

Iruka sensei seem fine and he saw everything that Naruto had done , he decided that Naruto could graduated . He given him a new Konoha symbol head band to him .

" Congratulation , Naruto , you have successfully graduated , you are genin now ! " Iruka was smiling bitterly but glad to know his own student grow up and mature in a night .

Kagome was seen in front of InuZuka Clan Resident . " Kagome …"

" Naruto did it again …The boy seem to have potencial to be a great shinobi isn't it ? " Kagome seem to be quite excited and happy for him .

" Kagome chan ? Inuyasha ….your friends ? " Kiba was shocked to see Kagome in front of them .

" She's my wife …. Hmmph " Inuyasha's words seem to bring shock into Kiba .

" She's so young and cute ….Kawaii ! " Kiba seem to be envious of Inuyasha for having such a cute and pretty wife .

" She's a Miko anyway , don't mess with her …"

" Why would both of you live separately …. "

" That old hag sent us and I have no idea why can't we live together … "

" Inuyasha …..Osuwari ! "

" Arghh…..Kagome ….Why on earth would you do that to me ? "

Kiba was seen laughing about how Inuyasha obey his own wife so much .

" Are you close with Naruto ….? "

" Hmmm …He 's a weak student when he was in Academy ….not close . "

Kiba was having a long thought about him after the scroll stealing incident and he managed to learn the complicated technique in a night is really surprising .

" Hopefully , I won't be in a same team as him and Kakashi sensei isn't my team leader . "

" Why would you said that …."

" I don't want to go back to Academy again of course . "

" You shouldn't be saying that ….too early to tell …but one day , you will stick for him though .

" Hmm….. Good night , everyone " Inuyasha seem to be wanting this conversation to ended quickly .

" I think the position we having is doing more research and investigation though . "

" You 're right . I need to get close with my current companion though , maybe one of them is the new team member of Naruto . Big possibly that kakashi is his new team leader . Seem he is Naruto 's father student . " Miroku was assume that that kind of team is possible .

" Inuyasha , it's could be an odd thought , just wondering if Onee- Chan will be here ? You know ….Sesshomaru –Sama ? " Kagome was suddenly asking Inuyasha about his elder brother , the cold-blood brother .

The thought of his just make him frowned . " Why would he be going into this world with us , I wonder if that old hag could order him around for a mission like this , he would careless about the other dimension of this world . " Inuyasha no doubt about the existion of his own elder brother in this land and world . " I think your cold-blood could be working well with someone's elder brother who slaughter his own family and clan member . " Kagome continued and immediately thought of Sasuke 's elder brother Itachi who used to served as an ANBU agent under Hokage 's order .

" I wonder the realy reason why Uchiha clan was slaughtered , I think it's not a work of a man , he could using help with another man and make a deal to not hurt his own precious younger brother . Could it be that the whole clan member is plotting a treachery and betrayal against the Konoha village and Hokage –Sama ? " Miroku came up with some prediction . " We have been showing the whole history and certain important incident that happen in this land , who is the villain in this land ? " Sango was wondering the truth of making them travel into this dimension world .

" I'm going to see Naruto now , just a man-to-man talk …. " Inuyasha suddenly decided to meet the hero of the important story and the future history . " More like a boy-to-boy talk I assume …. " Inuyasha was glaring at Shippo for saying out loud like that and hitted his head . " Arghhh…Sorry ~ ! " Shippo trying to beg for helps from Kagome .

" He going to start his genin training soon , just don't bother him yet …maybe after some of his missions are over , maybe we can ask that old priest about it . " Inuyasha was trying to saying something but sighed because of his own wife , he's just too afraid of his wife to said the magic word to make him fall on the floor and hit his head hard again .

Suddenly , the scene around the atmosphere is changing . " What is happening ? " Kagome was puzzled and confused with the whole situation . A teenager not knowing the gender of the person with a cat mask that seem to be an ANBU team was toward them . It's was surrounded by purple-ish atmosphere . Everyone was having a tense pose , they 're ready for a battle pose seem not surprising as they thought that unknown person would be attacking them .

" Please calm down . I know one of you is from a different dimension of the world but giving up living in your own world and living with them is hard . My father is a creature that fear by most of the human , an immortal but not a demon more like a monster that seem to be an abormination . He is an Hybrid that fear by monster with extraordinary power . I don't want power , I only want a normal like and accepted by normal human and I want to helps people not harm them . So rest assured that I won't harm you , I was from the same world as you but I am was from a modern world of yours , Kagome Chan . "

That teenager looking person was a male and he seem to be like about 17-18 years old . Kagome was surpised to heard it when he call her Kagome-Chan . " HUH ? I assume you 're an immortal of some sort that I should be fear of …not demon ..could it be bloodsucker or maybe werewolf , those kind of myth or tale that I read or watch in those western country . You sound like you're from westerner . Could it be you're from U.S.A ? "

" Something seem to lured me into this world , something calling into me and I always sees that old priest with those strange clothing of his but he seem to be a powerful priest . I think the old priest seem to wipe off my parents memory of their past lives and believe they 're born to be from a noble family clan that known as Wakahisa Clan which Hokege make up to make them stay . My father was once an awful person , he wanted to build an army from a doppelganger 's blood . My blood can be used to build my own army and maybe conquered some Land in this world but I refused to do so . I just hope they won't remember what he used to be and continued to be that good person , like to helps others . "

" Why are you telling us all this …? What's the meaning of this ? Why are you here ? " Inuyasha was asking all those question and wanted to know if they could stuck in this world forever . " Damn …that old hag …..i wanted to go back to my world now ….. "

" The hermit of six path seem to be wandering around your world in his spirit form , he's a saint that most of us thought him as a God to us . But two of his son cause all the trouble and war , the elder son want power while the youngest values friendship , acompanion and asknowledgement of others strength . The incarnation of his two son seem to be incarnated into two person . Naruto seem to be values Sasuke friendship and view him as his own big brother but Sasuke envious of Naruto improvement in power and go on a wrong path . But now , I 'm going to takes you to that dimension where Naruto and Sasuke nearly died . "

" Eh …..? " There're a light that almost blinded by it . Inuyasha and others were seen on a battlefield of somewhere . They saw it with their own eyes how human fight each other and even enemy resurrected the dead one just to won the battle . Hyuga Neji seem to be sacrified anddied for Naruto and he is lying on the floor . Then , they 're in a unknown space where a weird appearance which both have sharingan and rinnegan at the same was trying to revive the blonde teenager boy lying on the floor without any sign of life .

" NARUTO ! NARUTO ! Please don't die ….NARUTO !" Sakura was heard cried out loud to Naruto but Naruto is still stay unconscious on the floor while Sakura is perform some medical jutsu on him . The Black and while appearance seem to be on a good side or a bad side is seem to helping the pink hair girl to revive the boy .

Then , the light appeared again and they 're back in the old Konoha village where they're standing just now . " What's that about ? "

" My name is Haruki Wakahisa . I am helping Naruto secretly and by the way Kakashi senpai was his sensei isn't it ? " The red brownish teenager was seen smiling at them .

" I know how it's feel to be an hybrid , Inuyasha ! The witch trying to kill my mother when she was pregnant and all . My father admired my mother so much that he give up to be an villain and protected my mother and live in a small town . My mother was a hybrid with special power . I am afraid my parents enemy is here chasing me somewhere . May I join the party of this important mission . "

" What kind of immortal are you ? " Kagome was surprised that a myth turning into true . _" Is he a vampire /werewolf hybrid of some sort ? " _

" Kagome , a part of me is human , but I do have vampire and werewolf blood in me . I don't think I fit in any of Vampire clan or Werewolf pack at all . My biology grandfather is a werewolf alpha . My father didn't know he is a werewolf himself and my grandmother is a witch and My family seem to be the first generation of Vampire . That werewolf pack seem to be long gone because my step grandfather kill him off because my grandmother betray him . He depise my father so much and chasing most of my uncle and aunt just to kill them off . We are known as The Original of Vampire clan . First of our kind . I am a exception . I was more like an abormination because I was conceived by a half human half vampire girl . By the way , I am able to read everyone 's mind . Inuyasha , no need to be so tense up . Everyone , just calm down . "

Everyone seem started to ease up and calm down . " You read mind ? like a telepath ? What else can you do ? "

" Hmmph ….Seem like I was no needed at all …. " Inuyasha was feeling bitter about someone overpower him .

" I'm not showing off my skill or power , I just wanna help people . " Haruki suddenly stop when he seem to be sensing something had happen somewhere.

" Everyone , I need to go , a urgent business , Sandaime seem to be needing me urgently . See you soon . " Haruki just disappeared within a few second .

" Eh ? He doesn't seem to be a threat to us . Many people seem to be protecting this blonde kid . He seem to be something special . What's with him ? A hero in this world , huh ? Sango was happy for the blonde kid that seem to bring trouble to his own village but having a tragic and sad childhood . All of them feeling sad for him but they feel that it's just beginning for that kid . Inuyasha and his friends is just starting to fit in Konoha Village now .


	3. Team 7 and Inuyasha

Naruto was wake up early than usual , he just taken a expired milk as his breakfast and get ready to be in the academy hall for the special announcement . When he sees his own headband , he 's glad he finally graduated as genin . When he was arrived in the hall , everyone was surprised that the blonde kid with that whisker on his cheek is able to graduated knowing that he is the weakest student in the class . He was seen giggles and sitting in the middle of the hall . One of his classmate was surprised that he was here . " Hey , What the hell are you doing here ? Naruto , only the one who pass the test was suppose to be here …."

" Hey , hey , can't you see the headband on my forehead ? I'm graduated . I am a genin now . " He saw a girl with the pink hair . " Sakura-chan " He admired her hair and her appearance so much . He saw her coming toward his direction . " Could it be that she wanted to sit beside me ? "

" Naruto , move your ass up , I want to sit to the other side of you . "

" Huh ? " Naruto was all confused and disappointed about it . Then he realise that a boy with that raven hair and those cold look in his eyes is the boy that many girls in his class admire and the most popular one because of his family clan , the Uchiha clan . _Why does this bastard have to sit beside me ….Sakura –chan likes him so much , no chance for me . _Sakura saw him and ignore Naruto immediately and ask him whether she can sit beside him .

All he response was . " WHAT ? "

" What do you mean what ? " Naruto was angry the way he treat the girl he admire so much , this boy know as Uchiha Sasuke . _No way I 'm going to be in a team with you . _They 're glaring each other like they were about to fight . Finally , Sakura get to sit beside her while the girls around her was envious and jealous with a rage . Sakura was thinking about stealing her first kiss . Naruto don't get the fuss about admiring that cold –blooded boy with raven hair . _ What so good about this bastard , he didn't even treat her well . I just don't get it . _Naruto just squard on the table and stare at him . They having the dead glare at each other while Sakura was telling Naruto to stop and get out of her precious Sasuke –kun face . Someone just bump a hand into Naruto and then the next thing happen to them is a embarrassing moment and it's a awkward thing to do . They kissed each other .

" UH ? EHHHH….? " Sakura was grasped in surprised and open her eyes widely .

" Naruto you bastard , I am going to kill you "

" Urgh…..my mouth is rotting …. " _Something is wrong , I sense something terrible . _Sakura just told him how annoying he is and he explained that it was a accident somehow .

Then , Iruka sensei showing up and started to stated that they 're all genin and graduated from Konoha Academy . " Beginning today all of you are real ninja , but you are still merely rookie " genin " the hard part had just started "

" Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village , so today we will be creating the 3 man team and each team will have a " Jounin " sensei . "

" You will be follow that sensei's instruction as you completed the assigned duties . " Iruka continued

Sasuke started to think that more people would be in his way for that revenge . Sakura only wanted to be in a team with Sasuke while Naruto wanted to be with Sakura and anyone but Sasuke .

" We tried to balanced each team 's strength " Iruka then read out all the team member name one by one and then it's Team 7 turn .

" Next Team 7 "

" Haruno Sakura …Uzumaki Naruto "

Naruto was so excited while Sakura was frowned at the announcement .

" And Uchiha Sasuke "

_Damn , why would I have to be in a team with that bastard ? _

" Iruka Sensei , why does a outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that burn ? "

" Sasuke 's grades were the first among all 27 graduates , Naruto ! You were dead last "

" We have to do this to balance the teams , Understand ? "

" Just don't get in my way , dead last "

" What did you call me ? "

" Give it a rest , Naruto ! "

_Well …this should work out even with Naruto . _ Iruka thought that even though Naruto is the weakest student in his class , at least he make it to become genin .

" OK . This afternoon we 'll introduce the Jounin senseis "

" Take a break until then "

" DAMN that Sasuke ! and Sakura too …. "

" DAMN ! ….DAMN ! "

Naruto planning to tie Sasuke and pretend to be Sasuke and meet Sakura . He managed to pretend to be that Raven hair boy and meet the adorable pink hair girl .

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes that Sasuke is looking at her direction . _Who could be believe all those fairy tales though , I could be imagined it myself _

" You sure have a large charming forehead "

_HUH? _

He was staring at her as Sasuke but Naruto and Sakura was blushing at each other . " Make me wanna kiss it . "

_Yes ! He's mine . _That inner Sakura speak up in her mind .

Sakura was telling him how Naruto don't understand a thing that she like Sasuke so much while Sasuke was all tied up and knew he's using Henge no jutsu to imitate his appearance . Sasuke wondering why he does that .

When the Sasuke appearance which is Naruto is close enough to touch her lip but suddenly he feels his own stomach is aching .

_Diarrhea at the time like this ? _

" I 'll be back soon " Sakura was wondering whether he is too shy to make the first move to kiss her .

" HUH ? Naruto like the pink hair girl which is Sakura and Sakura like Sasuke and Naruto dislike Sasuke and view him as his love rival . What a complicated situation …I wonder if they will be team up well when they going to have a battle with another shinobi . " Inuyasha and others are viewing those three in a special place , and Naruto was being an idiots trying to woo this pink hair girl . Shippo was taller now and Inuyasha trying to beat him up for it .

" What ? I am not that little Shippo anymore , stop beating my head . "

" Inuyasha , Osuwari ! " Inuyasha has no other choice but obey his own wife order .

" In the end , they became close friend and are like brothers to each other . I wonder what happen in the past that make Sasuke changed from a adorable little boy to that cold looks in his eyes . Is it because of his own family being slaughtered by his own elder brother ? " Kagome was frowned how big change is that Sasuke had totally changed and seem like Naruto and Sasuke was a rival to each other .

" This is all I can show you , everyone …I have to go now . " Haruki was closing that special power of his and disappeared in front of them without a trace .

" This Haruki was sure useful in this time , I wonder what else can he do beside his telepathy and this kind of power that can look through other people 's life . I feel guilty stalking them though . " Sango was wondering about Haruki special ability to do all kind of things since he is a special spesies in this land .

" The yondaime was intended to let villagers know that Naruto is a hero , but since born he was sealed with a nine-tail beast , everyone was having those cold look toward him . " Haruki 's voice was heard even though he had disappeared into the thin air .

A bright light appeared of nowhere and then they 're seen in front of Higurasi Shrine . " HUH ? Where are we ? " Shippo was cried out loud .

" I am home now …." Kagome has that sudden sadness in her voice .

" Home ? Why are we in Kagome 's country now ? " Miroku and Inuyasha was wandering the same thing .

**This is for you to settle down in here for a while . Naruto and his team mate is having a mission which is troublesome , there're no need of you to interfered with it . I will transfer most of you in other times when he done with his mission and others mission . When he was having chunin exam and meet a few acquaintance in the process and new enemy . That wicked snake who try to destroy Konoha village . Orochimaru , the student of current Sandaime , one of the Sanin . I was feeling that you could be working fine with Tsunade Senju , granddaughter of Hashirama Senju . She 's going to come home to Konoha Village despite some tragic happen to her own younger brother . Oh , And that Ero Senin Jiraya and his toad and his books that seem to favor by Kakashi ,ughh….another pervert in the making . **

" Old Hag , what the hell are you thinking ? " Inuyasha doesn't understand the way this old priest thinking .

" I was died some time ago way before you born , you brat half breed "

" You ! Old hag …Hmmph ..Hah …Whatever …I don't even know my father that old hag . " Inuyasha doesn't understand why he appeared in Kagome 's homeland again .

" Nee- chan , You're back with Inuyasha but who are they ? " Sota , her own younger brother seem to be grown up to be a good looking man although he not an adult yet .

" He is Sota , my brother , Sota , he is Miroku and this is Sango and that younger one is Shippo and well…..Kirara , Sango 's pet . "

" Wow …..Nee-chan , it's good to see you again …it's been 7 years , Gram passed away last year . Mother have been worried about you but I 'm glad I was there for her . " Sota was upset when he talking about their mother .

" Okasan ? " Kagome saw her mother and immediately hugged her . They cried while hugging each others . Inuyasha can't stand when a girl is crying .

" I have prepare a place for you since gram isn't here anymore . I going to prepare dinner soon . " Kagome 's mother just walk toward the kitchen to keep herself busy .

" I miss this place so much , never thought I could come back here and not even throught the bone eater 's well . " Kagome was wondering who sending them back is it Haruki kun .

" What now , What can we do here ? While Naruto is in other side of the world . How can we go back there ? " Miroku was curious as the real reason they 're in modern world of Kagome and it 's look quite different for Inuyasha since the last time he rescued Kagome and let her with her family member for a while .

" I can tell the different now , I think we could have some ninja food now , right ? And those metal thing that can be move around the path seem way different when last time I was here . Is it because we have away from there too long ago . It's been like 7 years …according to your brother . " Inuyasha spot the difference between now and then . The technology in this world is improving and Sota is almost taller than last time too .

" Are we in Haruki world , so he is the one who send us here …Why ? "

Sota was turning on the television , but it seem to be much bigger and more flat screen . A HD LCD television appeared in front of them , Sango , Shippo and Miroku was frightening when he turn on the T.V . " There're rumour that a pack of wolf protecting a certain person in Forks , Washington state . It's an old man , a weird appearance man trying to murder the old man in the house . " Sota was surprised and then there're some shadow behind him .

" Jei Kobu Koru , you're back ! Where is granny ? " Haruki 's sudden appear seem to shocked everyone .

" HARUKI ?! How do you know this Kagome 's house ? "

" I was the one who send all of you here , Hokage –sama order me to do this , so watching over all of you is my mission . "

" I seem to have break the rule to tell you that I was watching over most of you when I should be quietly follow all of you and protect Kagome from some unwanted evil creature from western , those evil witches that want me dead , and trying to murder my mother . "

" I was the prophecy , the baby of hers could be the one who rules all of the immortal creature as my paternal family member is the original kind of Vampire or known as bloodsucker . I kind of think it as a curse fate . "

Haruki was seen looking around and footstep coming toward Kagome 's resident direction and he was sighing about it .

" Haruki – Sama , Err…..Your highness ? Where are you ? Your uncle have been expecting you . "

" Kuroguro ? How many time I have been telling you …don't call me that again . I don't want to meet him again . Leave me alone NOW …."

Those people seem to be his own immortal followers but this mysterious half breed seem to have a high status among those immortal , something like a prince to them .

" Where is Klaus ? Where is your father ? "

" Kuroguro , he 's not coming back . He 's totally change and I won't let him remember anything from here . I was going to stay a while after I have done , I 'm going to leave here forever . " Haruki was seem cold toward those followers of his . They seem to be a Vampire and werewolf hybrid that used to be followers of his father .

" Marcus is your real name , why would you using a Japanese name anyway . "

Haruki was cold and have not bother about his own high status in this place .

" Klaus give me this name because my mother was originally a Japanese . "

" Someone wanted to resurrected your grandfather that your father kill long time ago . "

" Yes , because my father was going to get killed by his own descendent of his own but instead , he successfully killed his own step father . "

" Go away now , I don't see all of you again and next time don't try to find me . "

" Well …..i was just trying to protect you , Haruki – Sama …uhh….Your Highness . "

Haruki sighed and get back into the house and sitting in front of the television .

" Your Highness ? Haruki – Sama ? "

" Who the hell are you really ? " All of them was feeling Haruki didn't tell them the entire truth .

" Wakahisa was a make up surname just to cover up the existence of my father and most importantly me and my twin sister . Wakahisa mean long life , that 's seem to be describe the life of a vampire or other immortal creature . "

" My existence is way more powerful than those immortal , my blood could create a abormination of an army , those followers was originally a werewolf pack but my father turn them into a hybrid just like himself . "

" I was inherited some powerful power from both my maternal and paternal family member . Telepath , shield , invisible , emotion calming , mind control and many more . I was in ANBU because I get to be invisible and able to hide away from enemy but most of the time I was fear to hurt and harm those human , those vampire and werewolf blood in me is so unstable , I can't control the thirst of vampire and those heat of werewolf in me unlike my grandmother who once a human and turn by my grandfather . "

" Are you sort of like a Prince then … " Kagome was wondering when his own followers call him that .

" I choose not to answer that , I just want to live like normal human , a peaceful life without fighting each other and crazy over those high status that won't last long forever . "

" If you don't mind maybe some of us just sleep in this room with those moving picture . " Miroku thinking of sleeping those guy while Kagome was sleeping with her mother along with Sango .

Everyone was sleeping soundly in the house while Haruki was awake the whole night . " Awake ? " Haruki saw Inuyasha was awake during late night .

" How about taking a walk and talk to me ? "

" S..sure … "

" What is the real reason behind this mission ? "

" What do you mean by real reason , Hokage wanted to make sure we don't mess up the history of their . I was from the same world as Kagome , it's just that I was not a human , well quarter of my blood . "

" Don't worry , Kagome isn't my type and I have someone in my mind and maybe get to see her soon . It's not the time yet , have to wait until he awaken the Kyubi in him so that we able to talk to that powerful fox demon inside , and have to wait till Naruto meet his own master , Jiraya senin . "

" Hmm…Who is the this girl , you wanted to meet ? "

" She is a shapeshifter like Jei Kobu Kuro , he is my mother best friend and they 're actually suppose to get married until my mother meet my father , something changed , and that's when thing started to get dangerous . " Inuyasha thinks that this world always make thing so complicated .

" Her name is Adeline by the way , we didn't talk much but she is beautiful and she is admired by many guy in this world , I wonder how is she doing now . " Haruki was looking at the sky while talking about her .

" My mother was sort of imprinted by Jacob or Jei Kobu . He 's the chief of his own tribe leader . He still look the same since the day my grandmother came to his town as a transfer student . " Haruki continued .

" How old is your father ? " Kagome was curious as his father is a bloodsucker and werewolf half breed hybrid . " He was about thousand years old , probably thousand and hundred years old , he has lost counts . "

" Eh …? Thousand years old ? How old is your uncles and aunts anyway ? " Miroku was wondering the same thing . " Hundreds years old ….i'm not sure the exact number of their age . They 're immortal after all trying to feed on animals blood instead of human while my paternal family was feed on human blood and wipe out their memory . " Haruki was looking other way and thinking about his own family member . All those family problem and rage his father had with his own family .

" I sense something and someone … " Haruki was gone within a few second .

" RIN ….? Why are you here ? Aren't you suppose to be dead …This 's must be illusion …Kakashi senpai killed you didn't he ? " Haruki was shocked to see a familiar person in front of him .

" Rin ? Haruki ? I came here to see you ….."

" It's dangerous , sorry …Adeline …..I need you to forget about it for a moment ….Look at me , forget that you came here and go back to Fork , go back to Jacob and tell him that you didn't find me . I love you . " Haruki using the conpelsion to wipe off her memory . He send her to the place , she needed to be and she just disappeared .

" Why did you do that ? How did you do that to her , with just saying those word ? " Kagome was surprised how powerful he can be , and he seem to know how to hypnoptized .

"It's called mind compulsion , maybe because I was born under The Originals bloodline that 's why I am able to perform this compulsion on human even vampire or others immortal creature . I think I reveal too many of my ability , it's dangerous , no one including my family member should know where I am . It's will be threatening both of my family , The Cullen clan and Wakahisa Clan or the Mikaelson clan . "

" The Mikaelson clan ? So you have a real name ? " Sango was thinking how does he came into a different dimension world into Naruto 's world .

" After three day , I will be bringing all of you back to that Land . Let 's enjoy this quiet time and no more depressing mission that I need to be done . "

The next morning , all of them are having a good night sleep . Kagome seem to be the earliest person to wake up . " First , I need to wash up and have a breakfast . " A few hours later , most of them seem to be wandering around the shrine and having a sightseeing scene session . They 're standing in front of that sacred big tree . Inuyasha was seem thoughtful . " The tree that tie up you and Kagome . Is this some kind of fate ? " Haruki seem to know everything about them , but he doesn't seem like a villain type given that his father used to be one . " Fate is a strange thing , isn't it ? I was order to watch over Naruto from far , someday , somehow , he going to break that seal , and eventually he's going to take away the seal and grab the chakra of Kyubi . " Haruki was certain of it , one of his ability to see the future .

" I wanna ask , Haruki – Sama …..I wonder if I 'm going to married a beautiful human girl . " Shippo seem to take his ability a bit far . Kagome hit his head hard and bow down and apoloagised to take advanctage of his special ability .

" You don't seek power and high status , don't you ? You are one of a kind …." Inuyasha amazed by how he doesn't turn to a evil villain but eager to protect his loved one and his own comrade even though they are not his team member .

" I just want to live a normal live as a normal person and helps others , those power and all those stuff never last forever , I rather sacrified myself just to protected the one I loved . That's all , that 's masked man is plotting something and control the nine-tail fox to destroy Konoha Village . " Haruki put on his mask and move shifty . Haruki was moving up and sitting on a rooftop for a few hours . " How can he manage to sit there for long hours without moving , he look so handsome even just sitting on the rooftop … " After Kagome said it , she feel like Inuyasha have getting jealous about her giving complement to another guy that is a stranger . " Darling ? Are you feeling jealous ? " Kagome was thinking that Inuyasha look so cute when he feel that he was ignored by his own wife .

" Punk brat , where the hell is your father ? Hmmph ….." Haruki was awared of a familiar face . " Tyler ? What is Tyler doing here and how does he know my whereabout ? "

" I not going to tell you . " Haruki was using his special ability to knocked him down on the floor to make him unconscious . " What a troublesome person .." Haruki sighed at how hs own father making many enemy .

" Who is this man ? " Miroku was wondering why 's there're many man are against his father and what have his father done to make them hate him so much . " He's originally a werewolf but my father bite him and turn him into a first turned hybrid , but he betray my father by unsired those hybrid army of his and my father revenge by killing his mother . " Haruki seem cold but feeling sad and sigh many times heard by them .

" Tanami , get out ! I know you're there …. " Haruki suddenly shout out toward in front of him . " How you know where I am hiding ? Geez …. " His own younger sister appear and has a almost same appearance as her own mother , a very beautiful face with those red brownish long hair .

" Don't tell me , you 're spying over that red hair brat again . Don't worry when the time is near , you 'll have the chance . " Tanami can't stand how Haruki seem to know everything and he know what happening in the future .

" She 's beautiful …than Kikyo ….! " Kagome just thought that she seen a goddess . " I need to bring all of you back to our world now , it's dangerous to be in this world …..At least no one know that vampire and werewolf exist in our world not even yokai or hanyo . " Haruki sending them back to Naruto's world , back to Konoha Village , the lead hidden village .

It's that bright yellow light again and then within a second they are seen in front of Kiba 's resident . Inuyasha and others are gone back to their own companion . They 're more excited to spy over Naruto during his first big mission to another Land .


	4. When they came here for the first time

Chapter 4 : Flashback – When They come to Konohagakure for the first time

" Kagome , do you remember the first time when we reach here …everyone was looking at us different me , including me …although they 're all ninja but I don't find a trace of Demonic aura or scent …isn't it weird ? " Inuyasha was remembering the first time when they arrived here send by that old priest with those goatee beard .

The time when they arrived here , both of the guard at the Konoha front gate was suspicious about them , and taken some shuriken and kunai to getting ready to defend themselves . " Whoa there …..I think you have been mistaken …We come in peace . " At the same time , that blonde hair kid with whickers was walking toward our direction . " Ehh…..Can I touch these ? " Most of them was feeling funny about it . He doesn't see Inuyasha as a threat but he just get close to him the first time they met . _I sense a unusual hatred and vengeance inside of him and yet he look so innocent . What is he ? _Inuyasha was thinking why he sense something demonic and powerful inside of him . It's like some creature is sealed inside of him but the blonde kid didn't noticed it yet .

When Inuyasha wanted to grab him not because he wanted to hit him , but he realise some odd design pattern of seal with a swirl in the middle on his stomach . " What is this ? " Inuyasha wanted to know the kid seem to be about 6-7 years old . " I had this when I was born " The kid was known as Naruto .

_So this is Naruto , he looked so sad when I mention that seal , does something happen when he was born _. " Where is your parents ? Kid ….Shouldn't you be home right now ? " Inuyasha was finished asking but the way the kid reacted was what shocked him . " I don't have mother and father …." He show those sad face and that moment Inuyasha was speechless and wonder why this orphan react that way , he must be living alone since he was born and didn't get to know who is his parents . That Old priest , the hermit of six path once mention that who are his parents . The guard suddenly stop the blonde kid and tell him to stay away and go home . " Naruto ..go away …..you should go home now . Sandaime is at your house now . " Naruto straight away went home and the guard turn to Inuyasha and his friends .

" How about us ? Can we see the Sandaime that you talking about or Hokage ? " Kagome asking them nicely . They mean no harm toward the villagers and not an enemy of them . " Alright , seem that white hair guy over that doesn't hurt the kid , the kid was much rejected by most of the villagers , I wonder why your friend doesn't seem he is called fox demon and other crazy nickname that would hurt his feeling , what a shame , he is Yondaime orphan but still treat as nothing not even hero when his parents sacrificed themselves so that this villagers could live on . " The guard lead them to the apartment where Naruto live in .

" Naruto , are you there ? " Sandaime was talking to him in the half way and heard someone knocking on his door . " Naruto , who could possibility wanted to find you ? " The old wise man that known as sandaime Hokage asking him wondering since Naruto have no friend . " It could be them that just arrived in front of the gate . "

Naruto walk toward the door to open it . " What is your name ? "

" Inuyasha , I already know your name . She is my wife , Kagome . " " I am Miroku and she is my wife , Sango and this is Shippo , the fox demon . "

" Inuyasha , are you demon too ? " This time it was not Naruto who asking him but that old wise man , Sandaime . " I was a Hanyo …..half demon , no point being a full pleaded demon when you can hurt your friend .

" I believe that most of you heard of Sage of six path right ? That old priest send us here …..to protect this boy from future enemy and guide him . "

Kagome was the one who speak to the head of the village . " I was from a different dimension of the world . My enemy that I already defeated could be on this Land . I want to be an ally not a enemy of yours since that old priest believe in me to help his world when there're going to have a war . "

" Hmmmm…How could I know that all of you won't threatening me later for the live of my villagers ? And even this kid . "

" I could swear on my sword , Tessaiga which make of my father 's fang …..I could only use this to destroy evil demon and evil human not the innocent . I gave up the dream to become full pleaded demon long ago . "

" Alright …I could arrange all of you to live near Naruto apartment . Don't make any fuss or trouble . "

" Why can't they stay here , Oji ? " Naruto was eager for them to live with them . " Alright …for a few days maybe until I find the right place to do so … "

" Don't do anything stupid or something ….that kid can't see ." Shippo was a pre-teen now much taller , he is trying to warn them to control themselves in this place because of one kid .

It 's late night , Inuyasha stay awake while he thinking of that odd design seal on his stomach . He trying to touch it , something strange happening .

_What are you doing ? _ A fierce voice is all he heard . And then he slowly black out .

When he wake up in a wet place with a metal prison . " Where am I ? "

_Hmmph ….a half demon , before your father exist in your world . We are the first creature to ever exist since then …..But I hate to be under control of a powerful human that have those powerful eye vision jutsu that manage to control me . _

**_I don't mind being called Half Demon now . What are you ? Why you are in this kit body ? _**

_I was sealed by his father to put stop to all of those attack on this village . I have been used by Human for many years ago . But there're one man that used to summon me as his companion but then First Hokage took me and seal in his wife 's body . I want revenge on human but I won't hurt this child , the host of this body ._

**_What do you want from him ? he 's just a kid what can he do ? I don't think he can't contain so much hatred from you . _**

_Hmmph …he can't but one day he will but I still don't like him . _

**_Why do you think he can ? _**

_Naruto 's father seal me in his body , the moment he seal me , he must be planning to release the chakra of me to his own son . Maybe his parents will helps him . _

**_You seem not convince about it ….what's with the kid anyway ? Who is the man with those powerful power and those jutsu ? _**

_I never forget his name . The man is Uchiha Madara . _

The moment the nine –tail fox or Kyubi said his name , Inuyasha was suddenly awake and have been staring by his friend and even Naruto .

" What are you trying to do ? " Kagome seem like she is going to speak out the words . " Nooooooooo…I was just touching his stomach because of the seal "

" Alright …" All of his friend responced together .

They have been helping him with cleaning his own apartment and even buy some fresh vegetable and meat to cook some meal and eat together . " Inuyasha …I miss my brother and mother …. " Kagome was suddenly upset when she was having a dinner together with them . " And Kaeda – Sama and even those kids of yours , Sango and Miroku …"

" Mina ( All of you …..everyone ) let have meal …I think we will figure it out …believe it " Naruto was so optimistic about it .

A few days has passed , even though they don't live with Naruto anymore but they still come to his apartment and have chit-chat , it make his childhood a little happy despite being rejected by those children and villagers .

Somewhere in Konoha , there was Lord Sesshoumaru , Master Jaken and Rin that grow up a little now . Falling from a swirling wind tunnel and fall on the floor without being notice by anyone in the village .

There're some low standard of weakling demon follow them after . A purple miasma but Sesshoumaru manage to slay them off and walk towalk the gate but follow by a mysterious ANBU , A girl and a boy that are wearing cat mask .

" Who are you , why are you here ? What are those ? "

" I could be asking the same thing , why following us ? Where are we ? " Sesshoumaru was having a cool face toward the the two mysterious person that are following them .

" WE are ANBU of this village , to ensure the safety of this village by our head village , the Hokage , you are in Land of Fire , Hidden leaf village , we are mostly ninja . "

After they finished . They realise they mean no harm to the village and they left in front of them not intended to go inside Konoha Village but headed to another direction . The girl was Tanami and another boy was her brother Haruki . They were just finish their mission and squad on the tree branch watching the village before going back home .

Something evil was coming . A masked man hid behind a tree and sensed something was wrong about the scent . A black hair man with a royaly civilian clothing appear in front of him . " Who are you ? "

" I would like to be your alliance and help you kill the enemy and kill mine too . " The man take out a pink jewel sparkle like a pearl . " This special pearl could increase your power . I'm glad someone revive me and make me possess this sacred jewel pearl again .

" Okay , What do you have to destroy your own enemy ? " A swirl orange mask man asking him . " I have plenty of idea and way to do it , I didn't introduced myself , my name is Naraku . "

_Someone revive him without using the second Hokage forbidden Jutsu …wonder who did it . _

" Let me introduced another man that are more powerful than me . " They were gone without the trace .

Tanami and Haruki was walking home thinking nothing went wrong …..they thought that Kakashi was the only person who have white hair . Appearantly there're two . _Are they related , but that person is much more cold blooded _

" Sesshoumaru sama , where are we now ? Where are we going to ? "

" No where … " Jaken not going to ask any more of a question when he get that glare from Sesshoumaru again .

" Rin …..Feed Aun and take care of things ….go and find something to eat . "

" Yes …Sesshoumaru sama …"

_Why do Sesshoumaru wanted to come to this world after he saw Inuyasha and others going into this wind tunnel . _Jaken wonders .

Team seven was waiting for their teacher , the jounin leader to show up , Naruto was putting up the brush duster on top of the door , to plan all of this prank was only Naruto , Sakura trying to make him stop while Sasuke just sitting there staring out at the window , thinking about how stupid and childish they are , his own teammate , Sakura and Naruto .


	5. Team seven on Survival Training

**Chapter Five : Team seven on Survival Training **

Naruto was peeping from the classroom door in Konoha Academy . " Why is the sensei of our Team 7 is so damn late ? " Sakura was looking at Naruto trying to tell him to sit still . Sasuke was looking at Naruto wondering what is he doing . " Hey ! What are you doing , Naruto ? "

" Well , All the other team are gone with their sensei , even Iruka Sensei had went home too …. " And then Naruto thinking of pulling the prank , an easy prank but thinking the sensei would fell for it . Naruto take a brush duster and stuck it on top of the door . " Geez…. " Sakura trying to stop him but she just staring at Naruto to do all those things to their Jounin leader . " That 's what you get for being late . "

" Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a booby trap .. ..Pft " Looking at Naruto and Sakura . Inner Sakura was screaming it was fun while Sakura saying out loud . " I'm not involved . "

They heard footstep approaching and then a band sound , that brush duster fell on Kakashi head . " ! " Kakashi was looking at them and starting to observed their behavior . " Gya …HAHAHAHAHAHA " Naruto was laughing out loud . " You fell for it . " and then next Sakura was trying to defend herself for it . " I'm sorry , Sensei . I tried to stop him . " Her inner self is saying _That was better than I imagined . _

This is really a Jounin ? He doesn't seem reliable . Sasuke was thinking that Kakashi sensei didn't look reliable enough but the next training would surprise him . " Hmm….How can I say this ? My first impression is I don't like you guys ! "

**( Skip the introduction , Will do more flashback , because Kishimoto like to do that a lot . Too bad Inuyasha didn't have long episode like Naruto does . ) **

" We are going to have Survival training tomorrow morning at 5 a.m ,don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you will puke or throw up . " Kakashi announce the survival training after the briefing and their own introduction . " If you fail , one of you will be going back to academy . " Their face are turning blue and going back to Academy is a nightmare for them , every genin 's nightmare to go back Academy to learn the basic again .

" Ehh … ? How cruel of you ! " Kagome suddenly appeared of nowhere and suddenly said that to Naruto 's Sensei . " May I ask who are you ? " Kakashi and others was interfered by a stranger at least for all of them but Naruto . " His guardian sort of ….. " All of them was looking at her stranger appearance , Kagome was wearing the Miko clothing with a few arrow and she is holding a bow . " Sorry to interfered your conversation , I guess I have to go now ….. " Kagome giving them a bow and run home quickly . " Naruto 's guardian ? Never heard that you have any family at all … " Sakura was curious about that woman and she seem to be a miko .

Next morning , Sakura and Naruto was yawning on the way to the forest . Sasuke was seem to be concentrate and not yawning like the rest of them .

They waiting and waiting for their Sensei to arrived . " Hey guys , Good Morning !" Kakashi just arrived when it's passed by for 2 hour . " You 're late ! " Both Sakura and Naruto are shouting at them .

Kakashi Sensei was seen taking out a alarm clock and set it to 12 noon . " Alright , it's set to noon " Kakashi then take out two bell and tell them to try getting the bell before the clock strike noon time . " ? " Three of them was looking at Kakashi Sensei . " Those who cannot get a bell …get no lunch … "

" I 'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you . "

_So this is why he told us not to eat …..damn …_Three of their stomach is having a sound . _grrrrrrrrr…._

From a far , Kagome was hide behind some tree and observed the training . She realise Inuyasha was with her . " What are you doing here , Inuyasha ? "

" Looking and see how they train as a ninja ….. " Inuyasha was wondering why they have to hide . " Why are we hiding ? " Kagome was feeling weird and she is holding arrow and a bow .

" I miss shooting an arrow back then …..well , I miss the time when we 're there but we have keep watching over Naruto .. "

" Understood " Inuyasha was having a serious face while watching over them trying to fight over their Jounin leader to get those bell .

" Kagome , I saw Kakashi talking to Sandaime Hokage Sama , I think Sandaime arrange These three person together for a reason . They will remain as Team seven forever , I heard that Kakashi is the perfect person to guide Sasuke for his special blood line of Sharingan . "

" Mere Human , they are ninja but still some of them can be equal to some Demon . " Inuyasha wonder how they get those energy that enchance jutsu and other skill .

They were watching Naruto perform that jutsu that he master from that scroll , multiple clone technique . a few Naruto Clone was surrounding Kakashi Sensei .

(Three of them pass the survival training test and they started to have those D rank mission with their Kakashi Sensei , one of them was to search for high born 's wife cat . Naruto was started to grown tired of the D rank mission . )

Naruto and his teammate along with Kakashi Sensei was going to pass the mission report and the result to Sandaime Hokage . Naruto was tired of the small matter mission they 're getting so when Sandaime was going to give them another D Rank mission again . Naruto was shouting out loud how he wanted to have C rank or above of the mission . Sandaime started to explain how D rank is suitable for Genin level ninja as they just reach Genin for a few week . Even Iruka Sensei think this is the best for him . Naruto stated that he is not the kid that just know how to pull those pranks anymore . Hokage started to think it's time to let them try C rank mission and then there goes another person that needed to esorted by them . Team seven is going to Land of Wave to protected a old builder of a bridge until it's done .

On the way out , They came across two Mist hidden village Chunin level ninja . They attack Naruto and Kakashi Sensei . But soon they realise Kakashi sensei was gone with replacement jutsu with a log . Naruto was scared as shit when he face these chunin Ninja . They used their special weapon to attack Sasuke but he dodged the attack and soon act fast to attack them back and manage to tie them up . Naruto was upset and was scared on his first real battle after Academy .

Haruki was hiding up upon some tree branch and jumping a few tree hoping to watch over them from a far . " Why are you here , Inuyasha ? " Haruki was pulling a straight face when he realise Inuyasha and his wife was coming along to watch over Naruto and others for their first mission outside of Konoha Village . " Just wanted to see other country outside of Konoha . "

( Fast forward until Naruto and his team are success at completing their first ever mission , Sasuke already awaken his sharingan , while Naruto had a bridge named after him and became the hero in this village . He was glad to be hero when his own village realise he was just a zero . )

On a night of new moon , Naruto was on his way to his apartment and realise a familiar face wearing that red rope . " Hmm…Is that Inuyasha ? Why is his hair is black when it was originally White ? " Inuyasha was seen standing in front of him . Inuyasha sighed and requested to come inside his apartment .

" Why is your hair black ? "

" I was a Hanyo , New moon is the the period where I hate the most because it's the night where I am powerless . I am a half demon , that why those full pledge Demon always look down on those half demon because they have a half human side which is weak and powerless . "

Suddenly they fell a miasma in every area of the village . " This smell like something I hated the most , isn't he died a few years ago ? "

" What is it , Inuyasha ? "

" Damn , I can't wield my own sword ….I guess you have to tell your hokage about it …..it's dangerous , this miasma can cause death and I want you to move all the villagers to a higher place right now . "

They heard a knock on Naruto 's door . " Inuyasha ? Naruto ? Are you there ? "

**Seem like your old enemy is here , but I can only sense his soul , his body is gone but his soul is there . I believe so do Kikyo 's soul . I have to do this …combine hers to Kagome 's body . **

" Old hag, damn you …Kagome ? "

" Inuyasha ? Where is this place ? "

Inuyasha cannot believe Kikyo is coming back with Kagome 's body . Everything was so complicated on the night where he hated the most . His powerless night of new moon .

Kikyo/Kagome was aiming the arrow at the sky and then she shoot the sacred arrow , the sky started to stay clear of miasma , she purified the sky with her arrow . " Kagome ….Kikyo ? "

The soul of Kikyo response to him . " I shouldn't be alive , I will give my spiritual power to her . " The soul collector was seen with the warm feeling of the soul . Kagome was seen fainting on the floor and Inuyasha was there to catch her . " Kagome ? KAGOME ? "


End file.
